User blog:Spongebobfan123/AAAA
Yooo im writing this from my PHONE!!! Haha, most of u guys can probaby do this already. Anyways i wanted to bring up something i was concered about here on the wiki. Ill bet that there will be fan-kids and im just concered about using them in edisodes because of one thing: regularity. I mean if were going to make it an acutal fanon show, offspring will be hard to handle. For example, its gonna be weird to have a Splendid/Flaky child in a season episode and then in the next ep a Splendid/OC child appears. It will make it seem like a lot of cheating and baby-making is happening, lel. In an old htf wiki i had, i pretty much didnt allow offspring characters in the main seasons to prevent that from happening, HOWEVER, i allowed them to be in the shorts. They could also have their own seperate episodes. Im wondering what you guys think of this? In the meantime i actually want to make my own Universes/Next Gen. Im doing 4 and im gonna write them here. I might do a few fanfictions since im getting back into writing. (Fanfictions ARE different from episodes...right? UNIVERSE 1 (MAIN) *Flippy x Fliqpy *Mime x Pop Polygamy *Flaky/Lifty/Petunia Families *Sneaky x Lammy - Bumpy *Nutty x ??? - Butterscotch Other UNIVERSE 2 *Nutty x Sniffles *Petunia x Alien-Hero *Lifty x Splendont Families *Flippy x Lammy - Softy *Giggles x Mouse Ka-Boom - Bomby and Flame *Cash x Cuddles - Claw and Fluff *Flaky x Truffles - Moneybags, male porcupine. *Lumpy x Trenchfoot - Aquarius Split Up *Giggles x Sniffles - Atoms *Cuddles x Flaky (???) Other *Sneaky x A Tiger Soldier - Claw, adopted tiger child *Abusive!Shifty x "Generic" Yellow Dog *Evil Flippy x Tiger General UNIVERSE 3 *Cuddles x Toothy *Lifty x Scythe *Mime x Russell *Splendid x Tricksy *Spaz x The Tiger General Polygamy *Splendont x Flesh x Super Spider (Polygamy) - 1 child Families *Flaky x Mouse Ka-Boom - (maybe a kid??) *Petunia x Really Good Unicornus - Colorblast (Will be FEMALE, look for a different name) *Lammy x "generic" Tree Ninja - 1 kid (???) *Lumpy x Female OC - 1 kid *Fatkat x OC - 1 kid *Trans!Flippy x Nutty - Jitters and Traps (again, Sniffles helped) *Sniffles x Conspiracy - for shits n' giggles Split Up *Toothy x Petunia - Insicor *Lammy x Burger - Onion *Russell x Female OC - Female child *Giggles x Buddhist Monkey - Warrior UNIVERSE 4 *Lifty x Truffles *Trans!Tricksy x Super Spider (???) *Lammy x The Rat *Nutty x Dark Shadow Lord (REDO?) Families *Petunia x Splendont - Fire Streak (OK, will be Male) *Buhddist Monkey x Generic Tree Ninja - They adopt Leaf (PROBS NOT) *Cash x Horny(future OC) - twins both female *Scythe x Really Good Unicornus - Female child *??? x Yellow Dog - Male child *Trans!Sneaky x Trailblazer - 1 male child (Again, thanks Sniffles) *Cuddles x The Fox - X-Ray and Astral *Sniffles x ??? - male child Other ---- REDO ALL OF THISREDO ALL OF THIS REDO ALL OF THIS Flippy x Flaky - Neddles, male porcupine Nutty x Petunia Accidental Flippy/Petunia child, the result of an orgy, Leaf This results in Petunia leaving Nutty Shifty x Giggles - 2 twins, Chuckles and Snatchy This then turns into a fucked up incest family. Chuckles/Snatchy/Shifty Snatchy and Shifty have a child - Oreo Giggles leaves, OBVIOUSLY. Changes *Petunia x Rudy - Tassel (HOW 'BOUT this for a start?) Category:Blog posts